San Valentìn
by eminahinata
Summary: Y ese dìa llego. Owen rodo los ojos e Ianto se ruborizo.
1. Chocolate

**Titulo:** Chocolate

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 463

**Redacción:** 09/01/11

**Publicación:** 14/02/11

**Advertencia:** Flufly, ¿slash?

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto Jones!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** El día de San Valentín llega a Torchwood e Ianto Jones tiene un pequeño regalo para sus compañeros.

.

**Chocolate**

By: eminahinata

.

Era un nuevo día en la base de Torchwood. Un catorce de febrero para ser más exactos. El día de San Valentín. Owen rodo los ojos ante la fecha, demasiado cursi para su gusto. Desde su escritorio vio como sus compañeras de equipo hablaban al entrar por la puerta, a su jefe batallar con una pila de documentos en pendiente que Ianto le había dejado para firmar y TeaBoy preparando la primera ración del maravilloso café que todo el equipo se había vuelto adicto. Observo curioso la pequeña bolsa que el chico sostenía cuando comenzó a repartir el café, primero dirigiéndose al escritorio de la japonesa.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver como de la bolsa sacaba un paquete cuadrado negro y con una pequeña moña roja pegada en la superficie. Vio como se lo entregaba con una sonrisa tímida y como la chica se ruborizaba y lo aceptaba con una sonrisa contenta. Luego el chico se dirigió al escritorio de Gwen en donde dejo la taza y el pequeño paquete en la superficie, retirándose de inmediato a la oficina de Jack.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió. El detalle que Jones tenia con sus compañeros y por un momento se sintió mal. Era probable que el chico no le diera nada a él. ¡Y con razón! Después de todo no había sido el mejor anfitrión y mucho menos un buen compañero. Frunció el seño, molesto sin saber bien el porqué. ¿Molesto por saber que el chico reglaba chocolates a todos? ¿Molesto porque a él no? ¿O molesto porque regalaba chocolate a_ otros_? Negó con la cabeza antes de regresar su atención a la computadora en donde tenía el informe de una autopsia reciente en la base.

Paso unos minutos antes de sentir el suave y reconfortante olor del café en su escritorio. Subió su vista para encontrar la retirada del joven gales, solo su espalda y las orejas rojas. ¿Rojas? Alzo una de sus cejas, cuestionando el porqué antes de bajar la vista y quedar sorprendido de lo que veía. ¡Una pequeña caja de chocolates adornaba a un lado de su tasa! Volvió a subir su vista a las escaleras en donde se había perdido Ianto en dirección a la cocina, con los ojos ampliados cómicamente. Vio como Tosh lo observaba divertida desde su asiento y juraría que alrededor de la chica flotaban corazones animados. Eso sí que era extraño.

Con paciencia tomo la cajita y con cuidado abrió la tapa, dejando al descubierto unos pequeños bombones de chocolate y una pequeña tarjetita que lo intrigo. La tomo y con una perfecta y pulcra letra en negro decía claramente:

_Feliz día de San Valentín Doctor._

_Ianto _

Y un sentimiento reconfortante lleno su pecho. Más de lo que lo había esperado.

Fin


	2. Cajita

**Titulo:** Cajita

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 476

**Redacción:** 08/02/11

**Publicación:** 14/02/11

**Advertencia:** Flufly, slash

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys William

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto Jones!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** Toshiko observo al medico sonreír, por lo cual se decidió a leer el mensaje en la cajita.

.

**Cajita**

By: eminahinata

.

Toshiko observo como su compañero medico abría grande los ojos luego de recibir na cajita de chocolates por el más joven del equipo. Y ella ya se lo esperaba. Vio el sonrojo que adornaba la cara de Jones al pasar a su lado, el cómo caminaba aun mas rápido para ocultarse en la cocina y como en sus ojos peleaban diversas emociones.

Volteo nuevamente hacia el escritorio de Owen, viéndolo con diversión, ilusión y cariño. Toda una fangirl. Ese día, catorce de febrero, Ianto tuvo un detalle muy tierno con todos ellos, regalándoles unos chocolates en conmemoración a la fecha, y por lo cual estaba agradecida. Volteo a la oficina de Jack, que ya empezaba a comer los bombones mientras seguía con la lectura de los informes. Rodo los ojos. Era tan típico de su jefe que estaba segura que ni al tanto de que representaba ese día.

Escucho el jadeo emocionado de Gwen, regresando a verla al momento que se encontraba la cajita de chocolates, abriéndola y sonriendo con ternura en dirección a la cocina, luego de leer la nota que se encontraba en el interior. Podía ser que en ocasiones Ianto y Cooper no trataran bien –por el hecho que un hombre los mantenía en constante competencia-, pero también sabía que el instinto maternal se despertaba en la galesa entorno a Ianto. ¿Y quién no?, se pregunto poniendo los ojos con cariño.

Pronto llego la hora de la comida con unos deliciosos emparedados de atún y unas papas al horno preparadas ni más ni menos que por el joven archivista. Luego de que Harper dictara una dieta más sana para el equipo, ya que no era recomendable solo comer pizza o china, Ianto había agregado otra tarea a su lista y de esa forma dejando al descubierto su talento en la cocina, no solo dejándolos adictos con su café sino que ahora con la comida.

Sonrió para ella al contemplar la notoria tensión que existía entre los dos hombres en discusión en la hora del almuerzo, haciendo que Ianto pareciera más cohibido de lo normal y Owen con una clara ansiedad. Algo pasaba ahí, de eso estaba segura.

Llegaron las siete de la noche cuando Ianto desaprecio por la puerta con intención de marcharse a su casa, dejando sorprendido a Jack y confundida a Gwen, que luego de recuperarse salió con la escusa diciendo que tenía que llegar a la cena romántica con su novio en casa. A los cinco minutos Owen se precipito por la perta con una sonrisa pintada en s cara, dejándola intrigada. Se acerco hasta el escritorio del doctor, que como siempre lo dejaba en total desorden, y tomaba la cajita ya vacía para ver el interior, sonriendo por las palabras que hacían impresas hasta el fondo.

Me gustas.

_Oh._

Y Toshiko rio divertida por las expectativas de esa noche.

Fin.


	3. Ciego

**Titulo:** Ciego

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 340

**Redacción:** 09/01/11

**Publicación:** 14/02/11

**Advertencia:** Flufly, slash

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones, ilusión Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto Jones!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** Y se hizo el ciego ante las expectativas de esa noche.

.

**Ciego**

By: eminahinata

.

Jack frunció los labios al ver como el joven del equipo depositaba los chocolates en el escritorio de Owen y como huía en dirección a la cocina.

De una forma u otra noto la atracción que existía entre los dos hombres desde el principio; vio las miradas cómplices de Suzie y Tosh, el pequeño encogimiento del gales cuando el médico decía algo que lo hería o las constantes bromas de este para _mantener_ la atención del joven. Y a él lo molestaba, aunque no debía.

Por supuesto que le gustaba Ianto. ¿Y quién no? U joven de casi veinticuatro años, con un cuerpo delgado y definido por algunos músculos, ojos encantadores y personalidad tímida. Es el atractivo tanto para mujeres como para hombres. Un estuche de monerías andante.

Siguió con sus informes mientras comía los chocolates e intentaba distraer su mente de la imagen de Jones ruborizado por la vergüenza, llevando su imaginación a lugares demasiado profundos para s propio bien. Volvió a fruncir los labios, sintiendo como los celos bullían de su pecho por no ser _el_ que provocaba dicha reacción.

Pronto llego la hora de la comida, otro momento para coquetear con el de ojos azules y hacerse el ciego ante la clara tensión que existía entre los dos más jóvenes hombres. Él quería hacerse el ciego para no salir herido.

La comida termino, aprovechando colocar su mano en la rodilla del joven gales para retenerlo y felicitarle por su comida, consiguiendo una mirada rabiosa por el londines al darle una caricia al muslo que el joven no presto atención.

Llego las siete de la noche y de forma sorprendente Jones fe el primero en dejar la base, notando sus pasos torpes y el nerviosismo que lo rodeaba. Pero quiso hacerse el ciego, quiso hacerse el ciego cuando a los cinco minutos Owen salía por la puerta sonriendo, quiso hacerse el ciego cuando noto como la japonesa tomaba la cajita del escritorio y sonreía por el contenido.

Y se hizo el ciego ante las expectativas de esa noche.

Fin.


	4. Curiosa

**Titulo:** Curiosa

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 303

**Redacción:** 10/02/11

**Publicación:** 14/02/11

**Advertencia:** Flufly, slash

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys William, Jack Harkness/Gwen Cooper, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto Jones!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** Agradeciendo mentalmente su entrenamiento en la policía.

.

**Curiosa**

By: eminahinata

.

Al llegar a su escritorio se encontró con una cajita de chocolates, jadeando en la emoción de que este fuera de su jefe. No podía negar la tensión sexual que existe entre ella y Jack. Y no es como que no quisiera, tampoco.

Al abrirla y encontrarse con la tierna nota escrita por Jones, sonrió con cariño, guiando su vista a la cocina donde se encontraba el joven archivista. Y ella también sentía la atracción de Jack por Ianto, ¿Y quién no? Pensó comiendo uno de los bombones.

Pronto llego la hora de comida, frunciendo el seño confundida por el ambiente extraño que rodeaba a Owen e Ianto y la sonrisa divertida y cariñosa de su compañera japonesa. Observo interesada como Owen miraba a Jack de forma asesina cando este le otorgaba una caricia al más joven, el como este se retiraba con los platos usados con una expresión aliviada y al doctor regresar a su escritorio frustrado.

Algo raro sucedía entre esos dos, estaba segura.

Llego las siete y pronto salió con la escusa de la cena romántica con Rhys, para de esa forma poder espiar a Ianto. Al salir lo siguió en las sombras, agradeciendo mentalmente su entrenamiento en la policía. Cuando se encontró tras unos arbustos, contemplo como el doctor Harper alcanzaba al gales, lo volteaba en sus brazos y como Ianto se ruborizaba en tonos cada vez más alarmantes.

Dejo caer la mandíbula al ver como Owen aprisionaba al más joven contra una pared y como lo besaba segundos después de decir algo que sonó "Tu también me gustas".

Y por curiosa, sufrió un infarto por tal escena tan slash que solo veía/leía en sus mangas yaoi, entendiendo perfectamente bien las miradas y los _no sé qué_ existente entre ellos.

Y por curiosa, descubrió las expectativas de esa noche.

Fin.


	5. Cariño

**Titulo:** Cariño

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 250

**Redacción:** 10/02/11

**Publicación:** 14/02/11

**Advertencia:** Flufly, slash

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto Jones!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** Después de todo, el cariño era otra demostración del amor.

.

**Cariño**

By: eminahinata

.

Huyo a paso veloz en dirección a la cocina, avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer. No le había importado entregarles chocolate al resto, ya que para él sólo representaban un lazo de amistad. Pero al momento de colocar la cajita al lado de la taza del escritorio de Owen, su corazón latió más rápido por el conocimiento del mensaje.

Llego la hora de la comida, preparando un sano almuerzo por orden del doctor, sintiéndose bastante nervioso e incomodo por la cercanía del londines, ignorando al mismo tiempo la caricia de Jack. No le importo, no con todos los nervios a s alrededor.

A las siete se retiro, importándole poco dejar inconcluso los archivos y un tanto desordenada la base. Camino con rapidez, no consiente de las dos personas que lo seguían. Sintió el agarre de su brazo derecho y como era volteado por unos brazos fuertes, encontrándose con la seria y penetrante mirada de Owen. Se avergonzó, exteriorizándolo en su rostro con un notorio sonrojo.

Se movió intentando zafarse del agarre antes de ser aprisionado contra una pared próxima de la calle y sentir los labios del mayor en contacto con los suyos, con unas palabras quedando de eco: "Tú también me gustas".

Su corazón salto, respondiendo el beso tímida y cariñosamente apretando sus manos en los bíceps de Owen, que envolvió su brazo izquierdo en su cintura y juntaba mas sus cuerpos, acariciando su mejilla izquierda con cariño.

Después de todo, el cariño era otra demostración del amor.

Fin.


End file.
